New Beginnings
by caskettwriter41319
Summary: Kate has lived her entire life chasing danger, but now she has to face a new fear. One she never imagined she would have to deal with. One that threatens her emotions and her personal relationships rather than her life. And that scares her more than any physical danger she's ever faced. (Hollander's Woods speculation.)


**Hey guys...it's been a while since I last posted anything. Life gets busy. ANYWAY...I know the season already ended, and let me start by saying I loved how it ended. But I wrote this fic before the season finale and didn't get around to posting it until now. This was my guess (and hope) as to what the end of the finale would look like. Enjoy!**

With fists clenched and heart racing, Kate stepped out through the double doors and let them swing shut behind her. The cool air immediately made her feel better, but she still sided up next to the building and pressed her back to it, glancing up at the lit-up "Health Care" sign before shutting her eyes and sucking in a deep breath. Her mind was going a mile a minute and she just needed to calm down. But it was impossible.

Every little thing made her jumpy. The cars swinging into the parking lot, people walking and talking loudly, the mothers with shrieking babies. But she stayed where she was, not feeling rational enough to drive home. Everything was a blur. She was living in a bubble

Somehow, in her dazed state, she felt her cell phone buzzing in her back pocket. Had it not been the precinct, she wouldn't have answered it.

"Beckett." Her voice sounded shaky.

"Detective, this is Gates."

The clenched her fist in an attempt to calm herself.

"Sir." Kate responded.

"Listen...I know you're off now...but is there any way you could come into my office at some point this evening? I have something I need to talk to you about."

Kate glanced at her watch. She had an hour before she'd said she would be home, "is now okay?"

"Yeah...now is great."

"Okay, see you in a bit, then."

Kate was at the office in 15 minutes, finding Gate's door open and the older woman shoving her laptop into a bag.

"Thank you for coming in detective."

"Of course." Kate took a seat across from her Captain. Questions pounded her brain. Did Gates know? Was that even possible? She herself had just found out. But if not that...then what?

"Your D.C job." She started, "remember it?"

Kate laughed nervously and nodded. Of course she did. Sure, the whole thing had seemed like a dream...but how could she forget?

"Well...they needed to fill that spot." Gates said, leaning her elbows on the table to look Kate in the eyes, "and they offered it to me."

Kate smiled, not quite sure what this had to do with her, "that's awesome! Congratulations!"

"But of course that means I'll be leaving. And somebody needs to fill my job."

All of the sudden, she understood.

"Kate...you're fully capable of taking this position and in my personal opinion, you could do great things here. I understand you'll need to go home and talk with Castle, but I would highly recommend you apply to fill my position. I'll reference you."

"Thank you..." Kate stammered, not sure what to think, "I'll definitely think about it."

"Kate?" Gates pulled her glasses slightly down her nose, "you could do amazing things if you keep working your way up."

"Thank you, sir. I'll talk to Rick tonight and I'll let you know as soon as possible."

They said their goodbyes and Kate left the office, shutting the door lightly behind her and boarding the elevator that she had ridden so many times. From her first day of work, when she had no idea what she was getting herself into, to now when she was being offered her Captain's job. To now when the man who had murdered her mother was in jail, and she was married. She had climbed so many steps to reach this platform, and now there were a million more.

* * *

Driving home, Kate felt like she was in a movie. Nothing seemed real and yet, at the same time, everything seemed too real. She couldn't just fly away this time, or pinch herself to wake up. The decision felt like a ton of bricks, and they weren't imaginary. What would she tell Castle? What would his response be? What would she do?

When she finally unlocked and swung open the door to the loft, she was immediatly washed over with an eerie silence. A glance at her watch told her Rick should have been home already. He should have been in the kitchen cooking dinner, or writing, but all she witnessed was a dark, empty house. Why hadn't he called?

Her first instinct told her to check the kitchen in case he'd left a note, but it looked exactly as it had when she'd taken off for work that morning. Their bedroom was next, followed by the bathroom and upstairs, each empty room adding to her growing worry.

She plugged his number into her phone by heart, not bothering to look for him on speed dial, her memory did it faster. Each unanswered ring floated off and died with her sense of assurance. _He had to pick up._

Kate almost dropped the phone when a floorboard behind her creaked. In one swift maneuver, she pulled her gun and whipped around.

"Kate?"

She wasn't sure which emotion came first; relief, frustration, or happiness. Whatever it was, she had to bite her lip to keep tears back. Stupid hormones. She tossed her gun on the table and ran forward, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Kate, baby I'm right here. What's going on?" He held her for a moment before scooping her into his arms and making his way to the couch. She lay down with her head resting on his lap.

For a few moments, she just breathed in his scent, repeating in her mind over and over again what he had said; "I'm right here." Of course he was. She had overreacted, being too emotional to rationally evaluate the situation. It was like somebody else had seized her thoughts and feelings. This behavior wasn't her.

His fingers began slowly stroking her hair, automatically soothing the twisted knot inside of her. She nuzzled her head closer to him, letting his ar,ms ease around her fragile, curled-up body. And, if only for a moment, she let everything go. Let the pain, the stress, and the worry of the past week drift away and replace itself with the comfort of his protection.

"I'm so sorry." She finally whispered into him, not really sure why she chose those words, just feeling that they were right.

"Shh...don't be. I'M sorry. I should've heard the door open. It's my fault."

A brief moment of silence followed in which her thoughts caught up with her. What was she going to say? How would she tell him? What would his reaction be? Happy, of course. She knew he had been wanting this. And she had, too. But there were so many unanswered questions bobbing around in her mind. So many worries, doubts, and fears that gripped painfully. Why was it this hard?

"Kate?" Ricks's soft, worried voice interrupted her thoughts, "what's going on?"

She let out a long sigh and his arms tightened around her, silently telling her that he was there, that he would protect her. God, she loved him.

"Babe, there's...something I need to tell you."

"Whenever you're ready." He kissed her head gently and rested his chin where his lips had been.

After a deep breath, she said, "I talked to Gates today. About her job. She's...leaving in July. She wants to know if she can recommend me to fill her position."

"Really?!" Rick asked, breaking into a grin, "that's fantastic! Right?" Uncertainty changed his tone when he saw her face.

"I...don't know."

He looked at her questioningly, then realization hit him, "you're worried about having less field time."

"Well...yeah. I mean, that's where my interests lie, it's what I'm good at. But..." She paused.

"But?"

"But there's something else too..."

Worry fell over him as he watched her expression go from unsure to small and terrified in a matter of moments.

"Kate..."

"I'm pregnant, Rick."

Silence. It was as if an explosion had gone off and the room was left in that silent state of shock. When everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"You...you're...are you sure?"

She couldn't quite read his expression, "I'm sure. I went to the doctor today and she confirmed it."

She watched as his mouth curled up and then broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen. Unable to contain his excitement, he stood.

"Oh my god! Kate...babe...that's amazing!" He sat back down and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah..." She replied, "it is..."

"What's going through your mind right now?" He asked, knowing her too well to believe the happy mask she put on for him.

"I just..." tears began edging their way into her eyes again, "I'm...scared Rick. I'm scared and...I just...I can't figure out why. I mean...I've gone through so many things. Hell...I've been SHOT in the chest! So why does this scare me so much? I just...I..." She bit her bottom lip, but the tears came anyway, running down her cheeks and leaving trails on her skin.

"Hey...baby...look at me." He whispered, "you're going to be okay. WE'RE going to be just fine. Kate, you're going to make an amazing mother. I just know it. And you know what?"

"Hm?"

"I'll be right here the entire time. You don't have to do this alone. Never. I'm right here."

Kate swiped furiously at her eyes, already hating what the hormones were doing to her emotions. She shut her eyes tight and let him cradle her in his arms again, rocking her body back and forth soothingly. And when she finally glanced up at him, she couldn't help but start to cry again. But this time because of happiness. Her husband, the man she loved more than anybody in the world, was smiling down at her with more love in his eyes than she had ever known.

"We're having a baby..." She stated, finally smiling, and meaning it.

"We're having a baby." He responded, giving her a squeeze and another kiss to her cheek.

 **Thanks for reading! I know that's not how the season ended...and I DID like the way it actually did. However, I just wanted to post this anyways. Yay for season 8! Thanks again!**


End file.
